


Recovery Time

by Scribbling Mama (melgibson87)



Series: Fluff Month 2018 [7]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Chat Noir Nino Lahiffe, Fluffy, M/M, Miraculous Fluff Month, Miraculous Fluff Month 2018, Nino breaks his leg, Nino saves Chat, Purring, Recovery, Sweet Chat Noir, fluff ending, fluff month
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 00:16:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15618216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melgibson87/pseuds/Scribbling%20Mama
Summary: Nino's stuck at home with a broken leg. He doesn't know how he'll deal with the time stuck in bed. Chat Noir has a solution or two as he stops by with a gift for the DJ. After all, it's not every day the DJ saves the superhero.





	Recovery Time

**Author's Note:**

> Day 7's story for Fluff Month. Prompt is Recovery. Adrino/Ninoir story.

 

“Ugh, great. Just great.” Sighing in defeat, Nino fell back against the pillows on his bed, his gaze longing as he eyed his computer and headphones mere inches from his reach. If only he didn’t have a broken leg that needed to be propped. If only he hadn’t forgotten to grab his headphones before he’d gotten comfortable.

He debated calling his mother for some help but decided against it. She had enough to do with his younger brother. He could handle staring at the ceiling for a while. It might even be good for him to have nothing to do, allow his mind to wander.

Oh, who was he kidding? He needed his music, or he’d go crazy.

Trying again, he reached out, his fingertips grazing his beloved headphones as he teetered precariously close to his bed’s edge.

A yelp escaped as he tumbled, his fingers grasping his headphones in triumph. A groan soon followed as his broken leg made contact with the floor, his other hand going on instinct to rub at the hard cast.

“Okay, that was stupid on my part,” he mumbled, fixing himself even as he eyed his bed. He had no clue how he proposed getting himself back up without his crutches, also beyond his reach. Groaning, he sank back to the floor, his head resting on a pillow that came with him.

“Would you like some help?” A voice called after a soft tap on his window.

Bolting upright, he fought another hiss as he jarred his leg again. He should be more careful, he reprimanded himself while his gaze locked on Chat’s.

“I didn’t mean to startle you.” Chat cringed, almost shrinking back against the window as he witnessed Nino’s pain.

“Not your fault,” Nino said, fighting to regain his breath. It took a moment before he could say anything else. “So, what brings you here?”

Chat lifted the bag he brought with him. “I brought some stuff for you. It’s the least I could do for the guy who saved me yesterday.”

The superhero stepped closer, his usual confidence coming back to him as he neared Nino’s prone body on the floor. As he gazed down at the young DJ, he offered his typical smirk, even kneeling so their eyes were almost level.

“I didn’t do anything special but thank you.” Nino ducked his head, unable to handle the proximity he found himself with Chat Noir and his hypnotic green gaze.

He yelped again (not unmanly at all, mind you) as a pair of strong arms lifted him and placed him back on the bed. He fought a furious blush as the superhero then went about tucking him in and propping his leg, so he wouldn’t be uncomfortable.

“Better?”

Nodding, Nino kept his gaze on his lap, hoping Chat wouldn’t see the way he’d reacted to their closeness a few seconds prior. It wouldn’t do anyone any good for Chat to know how Nino felt about him, his crush being what it was on the leather-clad hero.

When he felt his headphones around his neck, he dared a glance up and almost wished he hadn’t. Chat’s gaze locked with his and held it as they silently spoke a language Nino was almost sure he wasn’t ready to speak with anyone, let alone the guy he’d been crushing hard on for the past few months.

“So, is there anything else I can do for you?” Chat asked, straightening after a moment. His gaze remained on Nino, much to the DJ’s consternation.

Hold me, the DJ thought to himself. Oh, how he’d love to have Chat’s arms around him, comforting him after the injury he’d suffered while doing his best to keep Chat safe. Sure he’d been in the wrong place at the wrong time, but he wouldn’t mind the pain again if it meant keeping his favorite hero safe.

A dip in his bed had his thoughts scattering as his gaze locked on Chat as he moved onto the bed next to Nino. The superhero took great care not to hurt Nino or jar his leg while settling next to him, one arm coming to rest on Nino’s waist.

“Is this okay?” Chat asked, his green gaze cautious as he waited.

Gulping, Nino nodded, sure he was dreaming. That was the only explanation he could imagine yet knew it couldn’t be as Chat began purring softly.

Neither felt the need to talk after that, too content with their current situation as Chat held Nino and purred. He didn’t stop even after they both drifted off to sleep, Nino’s head resting on Chat’s shoulder while Chat’s arm had tightened around Nino’s waist.

Maybe his recovery wouldn’t be so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr](http://scribblingmama.tumblr.com)


End file.
